


SLOTH

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Reader, Juice Ortiz/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	SLOTH

You smiled softly as you cuddled further into Juice, enjoying the warmth of him against your back. There was a slight breeze, a comfortable coolness wafting over your curled-up bodies as you laid together on the patio chaise. He was fresh out of Stockton after fourteen months and the only two things he was interested in were chilling out and spending time with you. They were all given the weekend to relax and reacclimate, spending some time with their families or doing whatever would make them happy. Starting the coming Monday, they would go back full throttle. Until then, Juice planned to take full advantage of the time he was given and use it to do absolutely nothing, with you. He wanted to relax and not do a damn thing, simply enjoy your company and be lazy.

Juice took a swig from the beer bottle that he held, offering you a sip. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you as you laid there, looking up at the twinkling stars in the night sky. It was calm and peaceful, and you were more than happy to lay there with your Old Man, enjoying the peace and quiet.

“Thank you for waiting for me.”

His voice surprises you after the only noise having been the quiet whistle of the wind, but it’s his words that surprise you more.

“Of course, baby. I told you I would.”

The Son nods with a smile as he shrugs.

“No, I know, I just…I know that you deserve having someone here with you all the time and I know it's hard to be without me and the guys and have everything so different. I’m just thankful that you’ve stuck around for as long as you have and I’m gonna make sure it’s worth your while.”

You’re turning around then to face him, his hand coming out to rest against the side of your face. Placing your hand over his, you smiled, and his lips mirrored it, looks of love and adoration present on both of your faces.

“I’ll always be here with you, Juice. I knew what I was getting into when I got with you. That doesn’t mean that having you gone is ideal, but it’s not enough to run me off. It’s you and me, forever.”

His eyes sparkled as he looked at you, his lips suddenly pressing against yours. The kiss was slow and gentle, no rush. It was as languid as the entire day had been and he was patting your hip now for you to sit up.

“Let’s go lay down in bed and talk some more.”

You chuckled softly, standing anyway.

“We’ve been laying down nearly all day, Juice.”

The Son shrugged with a boyish smile.

“And? Rest is good. Aren’t you the one that always tells me that?”

With a soft sigh, you nodded, your Old Man standing with you and taking your hand in his once again.

“You’re absolutely right. That is what I say, isn’t it?”

And with that, the two of you were heading off to bed to settle in early and enjoy even more time together, knowing how precious it was.


End file.
